


蓝莓小熊饼干

by Zweileben



Series: TAU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 有小熊饼干吗？我一直在列着清单等我的米莉亚回来。如果你见到波斯猫先生与小熊先生，请代我向他们问声好！





	蓝莓小熊饼干

**Author's Note:**

> 路人小女孩儿视角 第一人称叙述  
如果可以的话，请查看之前的两篇：《RK800不在乎》《The hummingbird migration-蜂鸟的迁徙》

_什么使得聪明的家伙变得聪明？在自己的记忆里，到底下了多大的赌注？谁发现了谁？谁臆造了谁？_

_……_ _人们循着神灵的足迹玩什么游戏？_

_ ——_ _萨沙•斯坦尼西奇《士兵如何修理留声机》_

有小熊饼干吗？我想吃蓝莓味的小熊饼干。是有白色的脆壳，咬开来有蓝色的果酱的那种。如果爸爸妈妈没在这儿，您也可以给我香蕉味或者巧克力味的饼干。妈妈爸爸讨厌黄色和黑色，所以我就告诉他们我最爱吃蓝莓味的小熊饼干，所以我只能偷偷地在学校里和朋友们玩。

我叫娜塔莉娅，今年七岁，身高一米二零，体重五十三斤。我在圣德曼特教会学校读书，每天早晨要祈祷，可我老是背不住那些长长的句子，所以老是被老师骂。我喜欢鸢尾花，因为它是蓝色的，和我眼睛的颜色一样。我还喜欢月亮、小熊饼干和米莉亚。我最最喜欢米莉亚！因为她总是在笑，永远永远不会指使我要怎么做，而妈妈就会这样。“你应该立刻上床去”或者“你必须先做完作业才能玩游戏”或者“你绝对不准再和那个叫琼的小鬼玩。”

那一天她也是这样，像是一个神经过敏的女指挥家，不能容忍自己的乐队有任何失误。她说：“你在这里乖乖站好，不准动！”所以我就乖乖站好，留在原地，一动不动。我看着她的背影消失在货架后，鼻子酸酸的。我想米莉亚。

米莉亚总是——总是那么温柔。哪怕爸爸妈妈莫名其妙地骂她，她也只是站在那儿，微笑着。有一次我发现她的鞋子和衣领上有蓝色，就担心地问：“米莉亚，发生什么事儿了？”

“不，”她笑着说，“什么事也没有，娜塔莉娅。”

是的，米莉亚是那么好，从不抱怨，从不发火。她会给我小熊饼干，还会趁爸爸妈妈不在的时候给我讲故事。爸爸曾经轻蔑地对她说：“塑料货。”可她还是微笑着。

我想米莉亚了。

爸爸妈妈大发雷霆，从嘴里喷火，还把我的魔方砸成了一块一块。因为米莉亚跑了。妈妈说她“程序出错了”，还威胁说等再见到她就把她“报废掉”。我哇哇大哭，她给了我一耳光，说我忘恩负义，说我根本不爱她，只爱这个“塑料做的婊子”。我知道“婊子”是个骂人词，所以伤心得不得了。就算米莉亚一声不吭地跑掉了，连我都没告诉，那她也是我的米莉亚。况且她其实告诉了我。我知道。因为只有她会在我的课本里夹一朵蓝色的小花。我爬到桌子下去躲着，等待暴风雨过去。会有爱丽儿唱着歌来救我吗？不会的不会的，洋娃娃玛丽被扔到桌腿边，我抓住她，看见她的眼珠掉了一颗。不会的不会的。

“我花了这么多钱！我花了这么多钱！”爸爸指着电视如癫痫发作。我从桌子底下看去，有一个人正在上面说话，他的眼睛一只是蓝色一只是金色。“这群狗娘养的塑料货。”爸爸开始抽烟。

好像波斯猫呀。我把眼泪憋了回去，鼻尖惊奇地冒出一个泡泡。

我再次见到波斯猫先生时就是在那一天。我很乖的，真的站在原地一动不动，等妈妈从迷宫似的货架里绕出来。我希望她会记得给我拿小熊饼干。我看着人们像蚂蚁一样绕来绕去，遵循着某种特定的轨迹。

然后突然轨迹断了。我看见一位穿着白裙子的女士倒下，然后白裙子又变成红裙子。我可以向您发誓枪声的确过了一会儿才跑进我耳朵里。一下子大家都乱糟糟地到处跑，到处都是尖叫声。我捂住耳朵。我像一根桥柱一样伫在原地，人们如湍急的河水一般从我身边流过。我不知道该怎么办，因为米莉亚不在，因为妈妈告诉我“不准动！”所以我就没动。我是个乖乖的孩子，很听话很听话。虽然我那时没动主要是因为我根本动不了。老师说过这种时候我们这群小孩子一定要呆在原地，一定不能跟着大人跑。不然——！他夸张地大喊，像大猩猩一样，你们就会被踩成肉酱！嗯，我喜欢番茄肉酱意大利面。

所以我只能捂住耳朵，蹲下，闭上眼，数眼睛里的星星。

哭泣声。

枪声。

踏步声。

警铃的哔哔声。

一股凉意撒到我脸上。然后，再一次地，姗姗来迟的枪声敲打着我的脑袋。

我睁开眼睛，一个人半跪在面前。他的手伸在半空，像是要给我一个拥抱。但他没有办法给我一个“完整”的拥抱，因为他只有一只手，因为他身上被开了几个大窟窿，正在往外冒蓝色的液体。它是那——么蓝，像我爱喝的蓝莓果汁。但我知道那是他的血，就像我知道米莉亚会流蓝色的血。我站在原地。你是来守护我的天使吗？

但天使不会受伤，不会流血。我的救命恩人他好像一块小熊饼干，有可爱的眼睛，白色的皮肤，蓝色的果酱从破口里流出来。蓝色的小熊先生的眼睛望着我，不停地问“你还好吗？”“你还好吗？”好像挨了枪子儿的人不是他一样。我背着妈妈看过那些吓人的电影，知道这个时候我可能得对他说点什么，比如说“我也爱你”或者“你这个傻瓜”。可我之前根本不认识他呀，所以我就只能认真地点点头，说，我没事。

小熊先生好像松了口气，想要站起来。但他站不起来了。因为他的大腿上有个窟窿。他转过头瞟了伤口一眼，嘴巴张着，好像才醒悟过来自己被打中了。他想说话，嘴里却涌出更多的血。

我正想对他说“你得快去看医生，住院时要多吃蔬菜！”的时候，背后传来一声能把我劈开的尖叫。

“娜塔莉娅！娜塔莉娅！”这是个我熟悉的声音，可此时它听起来好陌生，像是我在学校里玩的模仿游戏，捏着嗓子学老师说话。我还没来得及和小熊先生道谢，就被拉入一个丰满结实的怀抱。是妈妈。她把我勒得几乎闭过气去。我能闻见她脖子上面的汗味与香水气，珍珠项链硬硬地硌在我的脸颊上。我想说妈妈我没事，就是衣服上有点蓝色的血。只要回去让米莉亚……哦，米莉亚不在了。可我的小熊先生还在流血呀。

“康纳！”

这个声音响起来。我抬起头，小熊先生被拉进另一个怀抱，那个人不停地重复这个名字。所以我知道了小熊先生叫“康纳”。嗯，我喜欢这个名字。但此时这个名字被这么悲伤又绝望地念出来，而那个抱着小熊先生的人看起来就像是要哭出来了。他抬起头。这就是我第二次见到波斯猫先生。

我觉得，当时的场景就像是美术老师教授我们“对称”画面时给我们放的图片。我被妈妈抱着，小熊先生被波斯猫先生抱着，头发软软地搭下来。我们八目相对，气氛一下子莫名地尴尬起来。

但这种状况并没有持续多久。警报还在响，有人在尖叫。小熊先生的手握住波斯猫先生的，说：“河。”这像是一个只有他们俩才知道的谜语，一个和蓝熊船长接头的暗号。波斯猫先生一个横抱带着小熊先生向与人群相反的方向跑，一下子就不见了踪影——哦，我想还是有迹可循的，因为蓝色的血撒了一路。

妈妈还抱着我，嘴里神经质似的重复“哦娜塔莉娅我的生命我的宝贝”，听得我怪难受的。我刚刚想对她说话，就发现有咸咸的液体啪嗒啪嗒掉在我的脸上。

于是我抱住她汗涔涔的脖子，说：“我没事，妈妈。一切都很好。”

我想米莉亚。

她在一个晚上离开，大家都打开了窗户，因为那一夜在下雪。琼说她“自由”了，语气像是在生物课上观察小鸟。好多好多事都不一样了，我们只能学着适应。没有小熊饼干，没有干净的碗碟，没有米莉亚。“别担心呀，”琼黑色的眼睛（和小熊先生的好像！）咕噜噜一转，“我听说——只是听说，有很多仿生人回到了原来的住所，自愿的，嗯。”

“米莉亚会回来吗？”我抱着平板，在旁边的玻璃屋子里，妈妈还在声泪俱下地说话。警察叔叔们点头又点头，像是在数学课上打瞌睡。

“唔，这个，”她绞尽脑汁地寻找措辞，“听天由命吧。”

琼的皮肤和我不一样，是香蕉味的黄色。她大我一岁，去年插班到我们这儿读书，祈祷词和我一样老是背不全。她老是用些难懂的词，却老是在语法上犯错。她说这是因为她“来太晚了”。我不懂什么叫“晚了”，米莉亚讲故事时就说：“没有早晚之分，只有开始与否。”但我也很喜欢很喜欢琼，因为她总是会带好吃的，因为她总是关心我。在警察翻来覆去地问过我问题之后，她偷偷用视窗和我联络。蓝熊船长，胡萝卜准备好啦！

“你好厉害！”她换了个话题，指着屏幕上的波斯猫先生说，“你好厉害！”

哇，我真的很厉害，我从来没听见米莉亚用“厉害”这个“幼稚”的词。

“他是仿生人的领袖诶！”她还想再说什么，妈妈从房间里出来，我飞快地关上窗口，假装自己在做数学作业。

“别管那些鬼东西，”她的眼睛又黑又红又肿，“我们回家。”

家。

一个空荡荡的地方。没有米莉亚也没有小熊饼干。爸爸在阳台上吸烟，妈妈在和阿姨打电话。“太可怕了，”她又开始哭，“太可怕了。”是什么可怕？我想。有人死去了，警察叔叔嘟囔说“三个”。妈妈说在“死”那里一切都是黑的，永远如此。我向上帝祈祷又祈祷，里面一定不会有小熊先生。因为故事的结局总是美好的。

我躺在床上。妈妈说我必须得休息，明天可以不上学。但我不明白为什么我必须“平复心境”，我觉得我冷静得不得了嘞。我只是睡不着。琼一个小时前给我发了条短讯：“你真的超厉害的，娜塔莉娅。领袖会帮助你。我祈祷米莉亚会回到你身边。”

好吧，我也没有很厉害。我不懂什么叫“领袖”，意思是说波斯猫先生是米莉亚的头头吗？他知道米莉亚的下落吗？可今天（好像是好久好久之前的事儿了！）他带着小熊先生去了哪儿呢？是谁向人群开枪了呢？爸爸咬牙切齿地说就是因为他才“有这么一堆狗屎的破事”，可我觉得要是米莉亚希望如此，那么大家开开心心就好。

我只是想米莉亚了。我好想念好想念她的微笑与故事，我想再和她见一面，就算不在一起了我们也还是家人。我想着米莉亚，鲜血、哭泣和枪声没有吓倒我，是米莉亚让我咬住被子，开始一抽一抽地哭泣。

你养过狗吗？不是说电子狗，是有着黑亮亮大眼睛，软软的毛，会趴在你脚尖上的那种。我喜欢狗！所以在公园里那条大狗狗向我扑来时我没有躲开。它一下子停住，鼻子里呼出的热气喷在我的脸上。它真的好——大呀，我可以躲在它棕色的毛里面玩捉迷藏。

“sumo！”一个声音响起来，“别乱动——”

我抬头，哦，感谢上帝！感谢祂愿意聆听我的祈祷，我发誓我回去之后一定好好背祷词。

小熊先生出现在我的眼前。他眨眨眼睛，身体完整，没有流血也没有少一条手。他看着我，困惑了好一会儿：“我认得你，”他说，“你是那天的……”。

“娜塔莉娅，小熊先生。”我严肃地点头。

“什么小熊？”他歪头，然后蹲下来看我有没有被撞到，那条狗狗开始舔他的手指。

“你想吃……草莓冰淇淋吗，娜塔莉娅？”小熊先生说。

他今天把自己裹得厚厚的，还戴了一顶绒球帽子，像是马上就要进入冬天。唔，可我记得已经是夏天了吧？

“不用了，先生。”我晃悠自己的两条腿，白色的袜子上有两块很淡的蓝色斑痕。我没有让他们拿走也没有洗这双袜子，因为这是米莉亚买给我的。可本来昨天还深深的蓝色今天就变浅了。

“……真的不想？”小熊先生搓搓手，看起来紧张兮兮的。真奇怪。

“不。”我说，盯着自己的脚尖看。我要从哪里开始呢？

我列了清单。

我在脑海里画着表格打上一二三。第一，应该是感谢。谢谢你救了我！第二个是问问波斯猫先生的事儿。你能帮我联系上他吗？我有很——重要的事儿要和他商量，嗯没错，这应该是第三项……

最后一个，是米莉亚。

“康纳？”

哦我的上帝，谢谢你聆听我的祈祷。波斯猫先生走过来，看着坐在小熊先生身边的我和趴在我脚下的“相扑”（这个名字好奇怪！小熊先生很认真地给我拼写出来，还告诉我这个词来自遥远的东方。是琼的方向！），手里拿着一个草莓冰淇淋。

“你好，娜塔莉娅。”他点点头，坐到我旁边，把冰淇淋递给我。咦，我想，我没有告诉过他我的名字吧？

“你好，波斯猫先生！”我舔了一口草莓冰淇淋，上面有巧克力屑。小熊先生看起来松了口气。

“我叫马库斯。”他笑笑，“你一个人在这里吗？”

我知道他可能只是想表达一下担心。物理上的“一个人”，可我立刻就把表格里的第三项提到前面。

“我不想一个人。”我立即说，“我想找一个人。”

“谁？”小熊先生问。

然后我就给他们讲米莉亚。我讲她的金发和白皮肤，讲她的微笑与故事。最后我讲到——我一点也不漏——她衣服上的蓝血，和在离开后给我留下的蓝色小花。

“仿生人？”波斯猫先生和小熊先生对视一眼。

“听描述像是AX系列的，”小熊先生的额头上的蓝圈圈转了几下，“……马库斯？”

“我把消息发给可能的人选了，”波斯猫先生说，“还没有回复。”

“她会回来吗？”我问。我的米莉亚。总是笑着的米莉亚，你现在在哪儿呢？

“这个嘛，”波斯猫先生拍打了一下相扑，“得由米莉亚自己决定。”

我点点头。

“我们可以在这儿陪你等。”波斯猫先生看着小熊先生，像是我在阳台上看着月亮。我把冰淇淋舔成光滑的球形，好让它融化的糖水不会滴到手上去。我想着波斯猫先生那天抱着小熊先生的样子，很像我在哪本书上看到的插图……对了，是《迪拉维克与伊芙》，故事的最后他们战胜了不可战胜的巨龙，在黑夜波光粼粼的大海边亲吻。

“你们会亲亲吗？”于是我问。

小熊先生的圈圈黄了。

“啥？”波斯猫先生看起来吓了一跳。

“你们，嗯，伴吗？”我想不起那个词儿，唉，琼在这就好了。

“你是说‘伴侣’吗？”小熊先生双手绞紧。

“嗯，对，就是这个。”我点点头，“你们是伴侣吗？”

风好大。小熊先生的圈圈红了。

“伴侣？”波斯猫先生梦游似的重复这个词，然后转头看着把脸都埋进手里的小熊先生，“我们是吗？康纳？”

小熊先生没说话，他一下子把头抬起来，张嘴想说什么。波斯猫先生凑过去在他脸上啵了一下。小熊先生呜咽了一声，又把脸埋进手里。

“我们是。”波斯猫先生严肃地对我说。

“明白，你们会亲亲。”我同样严肃地点点头，像一个遵守纪律的士兵接受长官指令。蓝熊船长我们现在去哪儿？我给大家准备了蒜蓉面包和黄油啤酒。

“我们换个话题怎样？”小熊先生最后闷闷地说。

“那天你流了好多血诶，”我眼前浮现他那天浑身像是在果酱里滚过的样子，“不痛吗？”

“不。”小熊先生有些意外地说，“你不必对此……”

“是蛮痛的，”波斯猫先生把手臂搭在长椅上，左手指指自己的心脏，“我这里痛得很。”

“马库斯。”小熊先生小声抗议。

“可你已经好啦，”我问，“是蓝熊船长救了你吗？”

“哦，事实上是八爪鱼博士，”波斯猫先生一本正经地说，“一个好人，专门负责在我们碎成一块块后拼回原状。对吧康纳？”

“差不多就是这么回事。”小熊先生说，又强调说：“我没事了。救你是我的职责娜塔莉娅。”

“米莉亚总是说自己不痛，一点都不痛，什么事儿也没有。她也说保护我是她的职责。有一次爸爸把她从楼上推下去，她的手也像……这样，断掉了。可她还在笑，”我感觉词语自行从我的嘴巴里跳出来，连我自己也不知道我说出这些，“所以她在骗我吗？其实她是会痛的？”

波斯猫先生沉默了一会儿。

“也许吧。”他说。

黄昏已至。有鸟儿从天际飞来，回到树上的巢里。我看着太阳渐渐西沉，红色的云飘舞着，像旅人告别的手帕。波斯猫先生有一搭没一搭地问我学校里的事儿，我一一回答他，心里明镜他是想让我别太紧张。我把草莓冰淇淋吃完了，餐巾纸揣进口袋。相扑打了几个呵欠，睡着了。

风啊，风，你们要去哪儿呢？能到米莉亚那里吗？小熊先生坐得端端正正，比我上数学课的时候端正。我想他可能正在认真聆听某个我看不见的老师的教诲。希望那比数学简单！

波斯猫先生突然抬头：“来了。”

小熊先生问：“怎么说？”

波斯猫先生没有说话，他从椅子上站起来，牵着我的手，说：“到湖边去吧。”

我的心砰砰地跳着。米莉亚米莉亚，我走在他们俩中间，三步并作一步，去见我的米莉亚。我想和她回家，是的，回家。然后她会给我烤小熊饼干，在夜晚来临，月亮升起时，她会用温柔的声音对我讲故事。我还有很多很多事想要和她一起做。

我列了清单。

“……娜塔莉娅？”

这声音，这声音是多么熟悉啊！我的心雀跃起来，一下子抬头，放开小熊先生的手朝声音的方向跑去。

米莉亚呢？

是的，她的皮肤光滑如陶瓷茶杯，金发亮闪闪，眼睛是和我一样的蓝色，鸢尾的蓝色。可米莉亚总是在笑着，眼前的这个人却看起来好难过。她的头发散着，披在衣服上。她的额头上没有了那个小蓝圈圈。

“米莉亚？”我跑到她面前，停住了。我离她好近，所以我能认出这的确是米莉亚。可她看起来和原来完全不一样了。是哪里变得不一样了呢？

“娜塔莉娅，”她笑了，是那种悲伤的笑，“好久不见啊。”

是的是的我们很久不见。我有好多事想要问你，好多事想要说给你听。米莉亚你还好吗？你真的像琼说的那样，“自由”了吗？我看着米莉亚，到嘴边的只有一个脆弱的问题。

“米莉亚，”我小声说，“你会回来吗？”

米莉亚愣住了。她垂下眼角，好像在数地下的蚂蚁。我好像明白了什么，米莉亚快哭出来了。米莉亚米莉亚，你怎么了？你从来不哭的呀。

“我……”她张开嘴，顿住了，像干涸的龙头。

“我记得……水……”她蹲下来，看起来像是抱住我，其实是想要找一个支点，不然她就要像一片枯叶一样飘走了。小熊先生想走过来，给波斯猫先生拦下。我听着米莉亚说着话，可我们都知道这些词语并非说给我，或者波斯猫先生与小熊先生，甚至她自己的。她像是在对着空气，对着一个不存在的幽灵说话……

“我记得我摔下来，躺在地板上，水从楼梯上一层一层漫下来。”米莉亚用生病似的语调说着，“有几滴抢先落在我的脸上，但我感觉不到。我**没有感觉**。然后他——他从楼上走下来，俯视着我破烂的头和流了一地的釱液，骂了一句脏话，好像只是一个水桶从楼上摔下去……我听到他打电话，说他只是不小心失手了，说如果不在保修期就……再买一台，全新的。我就躺在旁边，不能动，只能听……不，这不……这不公平……我害怕……”她开始颤抖，手指把我的肩膀抓得有点疼。

“……我不想回去。”最后她说。

我能感觉到有液体从我脸上划过，但那不是我的。我伸出舌头舔了舔。没有味道，就是水。

米莉亚，你在哭吗？但我想。**和妈妈一样吗**？

她开始一遍又一遍地叫我的名字，却并不等待着我的回应。

于是我抱住她的脖子，上面没有汗水。我轻轻拍着她的背，一遍又一遍地说，没事，米莉亚，没事的，一切就要好起来了。

“我送你回去吧？”小熊先生说。

他看起来像是想和我道歉。为什么要道歉？今天我遇见的每个人都想和我道歉。妈妈说我不应该把你留在那对不起，琼说忘记给你抄作业对不起，可小熊先生和米莉亚为什么要说对不起？“娜塔莉娅……”小熊先生看着我。

“不用了先生。”我说，“我要学着一个人回家。”一个人回家然后吃饭睡觉，一个人去学校然后做作业。我已经七岁了！有很多事情是可以自己做的……

当然有很多事儿我没法自己做。首先我没法给自己讲个好故事，《蓝熊船长和他的十三条半命》我都还没读完。可是米莉亚说她会来看我。就像救生恐龙会在最后一分钟救下蓝熊。我们可以趁夏日未尽，在湖边偷偷读书。米莉亚说她可以乔装打扮，这样谁也认不出我们来。那么我又怎能说一切已经改变了呢？我仍然可以趴在米莉亚的腿上，听她念：“从来，从来没有什么早晚之分……”

那么就应该从这里开始了。我猛然停住，小熊先生和波斯猫先生也跟着停下。我看着他们困惑的表情，笑出来。我要一件一件来。有些事太大了我说不清楚，有些事太复杂我搞不明白，还有一些事太遥远，我现在没有办法想象……不过有一天，总有一天……只要雨水仍然会落进河流，有些被埋在大地下的东西就会苏醒过来，蹬蹬腿，看着月亮。在周围，清风划过像棉被一样柔软的草地与成片成片的鸢尾花。

我列了清单。

我想小鸡扑腾翅膀一样打着手势，示意小熊先生低下头。他很听话地埋下头来，我在他的额头上用力地亲了一下。他眨眨眼。

我用我的嗓子能发出的极限，对着天上的云与太阳与月亮说话的声音，说：“谢谢，谢谢你，非常感谢！”

fin.


End file.
